Steins Fate
by DaMastah101
Summary: Chapter 8 is up! The story is gonna take a serious turn! Set after the Steins;Gate movie, a fanfic about the daily life and antics of Okabe, Kurisu and the Future Gadget Lab in the Steins Gate worldline 1.048596
1. Chapter 1

**-EDITED for typos-**

**A/N: Hello everyone! DaMastah101 here with his first ever fanfiction! After having an account for a few years already, I figured that it was high time I posted my own story already (well that and the fact that some of the fanfics I'm reading aren't update yet XD). Reviews are welcome be it positive or not. I plan to update this fanfic regularly every chance I have free time (I haven't established a proper update schedule yet, what with this being my first fanfic after all haha). **

**The reasons that I chose the Steins;Gate fandom for my first fanfic stems from the following:**

**- Steins;Gate is my all-time favourite Anime/Manga/Visual Novel series.**

**- The amount of S;G fanfics here is low, low enough to make me cry T_T**

**This fanfic is set one year after the movie "Steins;Gate – Fuka Ryouiki no Deja vu" (It was a great movie hehe) so watching the series and the movie is a need in order to fully understand this fic. So without further ado, the first chpater to my first ever fanfic – "Steins;Fate".**

**Notes:**

" " – **a term in-universe, also used when a character is talking**

' ' – **character is thinking**

*** - has an explanation for the term at the bottom of the fanfic chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Steins;Gate and its characters, If I did, I'd be making more Steins;Gate media and push for a 50+ episode season 2 –evil grin-.**

**STEINS;FATE**

Chapter 1

The year was 2012. The Divergence number is 1.048596%. A year has passed since the cementing of Rintarou "Okarin" Okabe in the Steins;Gate worldline. The mad scientist is once again at large. "Hououin Kyouma" as he liked to call himself, has once again immersed himself in what his "Assistant" dubs as delusions of a deranged chuunibyou*. This assistant was none other than Kurisu Makise or as Okarin likes to call her (mostly in a comical way to piss her off, oftentimes resulting in a heated dissing session between the two): "Christina the Perverted Genius Girl", or "Christina" for short. Kurisu was the one responsible for anchoring Okabe to the current worldline. Though the two of them may bicker with each other, Kurisu and Okabe both relish and find peace in the company of each other.

Itaru "Daru" Hashida, Okabe's so called "Right-hand man", was being his usual perverted otaku self; He was currently within the premises of the "Future Gadget Lab" along with Mayuri "Mayushii" Shiina who was knitting some cosplay outfits of various characters from RaiNet Kakeru, a popular game franchise amongst the current generation.

Inside the lab, there were no more visible signs of Future Gadget #8: Phone Microwave (name subject to change), The Time-Leap machine, and the IBN 5100. These devices had been both a positive and negative influence to the life of Okabe, Kurisu, and the rest of the Lab members; The most recent being the threat to the erasure of Okabe's existence itself from the Steins Gate worldline. This of course was resolved thanks to the efforts of Kurisu, who by going back to the time before Okabe assumed his mad scientist persona, implants the identity of "Hououin Kyouma" to him along with his first kiss, and thus Okabe's "Reading Steiner" overload was brought to a halt. And now at present...

**Okabe POV**

"Shall we head back to the lab, Christina?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, THERE'S NO –tina!"

I was once again in my Hououin Kyouma mode, as I was usually when I am with Kurisu. Somehow she had managed to stop my vertigo and stabilize my existence here in Steins Gate, reminding me that I am not alone in the same manner her Alpha counterpart would do during those difficult times when Mayuri's death was being converged by the alpha field. I love Kurisu dearly, that much is true, I do have trouble though in properly conveying what I really want to say even though I had already confessed to Alpha and Steins Gate worldline Kurisu. As to why is that... I blame Steins Gate.

Me and Kurisu were heading towards Yuugo Tennouji's CRT shop, reason being that he is the landlord of the rented area that houses the Future Gadget Laboratory, and that his shop is right below the lab.

"I see your girlfriend is back with you eh Okarin." stated Yuugo as he saw me and Kurisu headed towards the stairs to the lab.

"If that is your interpretation of the current situation then you are gravely mistaken, Mr. Braun. I'm merely escorting my perverted assistant and myself back to my Laboratory where we shall alter the course of the world and let it plunge into chaos, FuuuuuuAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I exclaimed while mentally cursing myself as I cringe at the events about to unfold.

"What the hell kind of attitude is that Okabe! You can't say my name right after all this time... Hououin Hentai-Kyouma!" growled an irritated Kurisu while lightly jabbing at my shoulder.

"What did you call me you Zombie?!"

"I'm not a zombie!"

"My bad, Perverted Genius Girl with the hard-on for experiments or in short, PERVERT GIRL!"

"Sorry for being a pervert you jerk!" and with that, Kurisu stormed off ahead to the lab leaving me and Yuugo behind 'I shouldn't have went on and on like that' I thought while putting my hands in my labcoat pockets.

"That's what you get for being a delusional prick all the time." Yuugo commented while sweeping the front of his shop. His employee, Kiryuu Moeka was off-duty today.

"I'm not delusional! I only speak of the truth and you along with the entire world will bow down at my feet one day FuuAHAH-"my laughter was cut short by a threat to raise my rent so I went along my way and headed towards the lab.

In my mind was the image of the furious Kurisu that stormed off earlier. I began to regret being my usual eccentric mad scientist persona and started to think of ways to apologize. 'I better hurry and make up with Kurisu' I said while trotting along with a newfound resolve to straighten things up.

**Kurisu POV **

'After all we've been through he has the gall to act like that' I sighed while climbing up the staircase to the lab. Even though I'm a bit steamy right now due to what happened moments ago I wasn't the type to let anger cloud my day so I composed myself and entered the lab.

"I'm back everyo-"

"Welcome back Kurisu-chan! Isn't Okarin with you? I heard you two along with from the window" asked Mayuri in her usual cheerful voice. She really was a soothing presence that could make your anger melt away from just moments of exposure.

"He's coming up here too."

"You two were being tsundere* with each other weren't you? I also heard from the window. It sounded like you two were arguing." chimed in Daru while playing a Galge* on his PC.

"Just Okabe being his usual high and mighty self." I said with a faint trace of anger in my voice.

"Mayushii knows how you could get back at Okarin ehehehe" Stated Mayuri while waving her hand in excitement.

"What do you mean Mayuri?"

"You could act like Okarin and have a mad scientist persona"

"That actually doesn't sound bad Makise-shi*" Daru, hearing the conversation turned his chair to face me and Mayuri.

"You could call yourself Hououin Christina and make-up something about the "Organization" or stuff like that" added Daru.

"You guys are serious?"I asked while contemplating the idea. 'It's true that he wouldn't like to be bested at something, all the more if it's something that essentially is part of his daily routine. I'm gonna try this out' I thought with a visible smirk on my face.

"By the expression that Mayushii is seeing, Kurisu-chan is gonna do it after all right?" Mayuri inquired with stars in her eyes.

"Yes Mayuri I think I will, after all it's time Okabe found his match" I said fully determined to put Okabe in his place after what happened earlier. 'It's him' I thought after hearing approaching footsteps. I ready myself for the upcoming battle of wits that will surely commence.

**Okabe POV**

I enter the room and see Daru, Mayuri and Kurisu sitting and staring at me as I enter. Kurisu was now wearing along white lab coat similar to mine with both her hands in the coat's pockets. 'Why is her getup eerily familiar' I thought to myself as she approaches me with a grin.

"Kurisu, I'm sorry for the way I behave a while ago."

"What's this; you're actually apologizing and calling me by my false name Okabe? No I mean Kyouma. Wait, I mean "mad scientist" who is into perverted stuff, in short... A Pervert!" bellowed Kurisu while snickering at me with mischievous eyes. Daru and Mayuri followed suit. I was shocked to see and hear what was transpiring. 'Wait a minute... false name?' I recalled her saying that I called her by her false name.

"What do you mean false name Kurisu? I'm pretty sure I didn't use one of my nicknames for you" I said with a bad feeling about what I was going to hear.

"Kurisu Makise is the name I use to deceive the world, for I am the mad scientist... Hououin Chirstina! And together with the Future Gadget Laboratory, we shall plunge this world into chaos AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Kurisu that was barely holding in her laughter while doing an impersonation of my usual Kyouma mode. After witnessing that stunt pulled by Kurisu I slumped on the couch visibly shocked by what had transpired. Daru and Mayuri were on the floor laughing while Kurisu was right beside me drinking a Dr Pepper and had a look on her face that spelled out 'I win today'.

"Kurisu, I still apologize for what I did to you in front of Mr. Braun; that was immature and jerkish of me to do that. I understand you imitating what I do is your way of saying I need to stop" I tell Kurisu who seemed to be in a lighter mood after impersonating me and had no trace of her anger from earlier.

"Okabe, you know I can't hold a grudge against you, though you looked pretty funny after I imitated your Kyouma attitude. I accept your apology." I felt relieved after hearing those words.

"Also me doing that impersonation had another purpose you know..." said Kurisu to me while having a faint blush. 'Why is she blushing' I thought.

"What do you mean?" I ask imploringly.

It was then that Kurisu leaned towards my ear and whispered words that made my heart skip a beat out of extreme joy.

"It means I love you Okabe for who you are. I love you, Okabe."

-Chapter 1 END-

**A/N 2: Yes I know my writing skills aren't that great yet so the above was the product of my first attempt at trying to make a decent fanfic. Again reviews, good or bad, are welcome and Thanks for reading.**

***Chuunibyou – roughly translates to "Middle school 2****nd**** Year Syndrome", A person who believes he is a chosen one or has attributes that set himself above everyone else. Otakus are the most common to exhibit traits of a chuunibyou**

***Tsundere – A person who is harsh or violent (Tsun) to the one he/she actually likes or loves and is loving and caring (dere) when the tsun side has been suppressed. Tsunderes often have difficulty to properly convey their feelings and thus mask them with anger often physically.**

***Galge – A dating sim game for males. The version for females is called Otome and the versions with erotic content are eroge.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2 of Steins;Fate. Also shoutout to chichi511**** for being the first ever to review this fanfic!**

**-Forgot to put one of the explanations for last chapter. Here it is:**

***Makise-shi – This is the way that Daru refers to Kurisu in the anime adaptation, the movie and the VN (JAST official English version). It roughly translates to "Miss Makise". Daru also refers to Yuugo as "Braun-shi" and it was translated by the fansubs of the anime and the JAST release of the VN as Mr Braun. **

**Now let's proceed to Chapter 2. I tried to change it up a bit by showing other POVs besides Okabe and Kurisu's. Also if it wasn't obvious before (though it should have been), this is an OkabexKurisu pairing fanfic. Again, reviews are welcome both good and bad. Thanks for reading.**

**Notes:**

" " – **a term in-universe, also used when a character is talking**

' ' – **character is thinking**

*** - has an explanation for the term at the bottom of the fanfic chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Steins;Gate and its characters, If I did, Steins;Gate – Hiyoku Renri no Darling would've been animated by now.**

**STEINS;FATE**

Chapter 2 – Rondo of Equilibirum

**Normal POV**

It was going to be a normal day. It would have gone on like any other normal day would. Well that would have been the case if it weren't for a certain event that had just occurred. The lab was filled with a deafening tension. The air was thick. A certain mad scientist who should have been crying due to happiness has been reduced to a stuttering pile of mush. A certain lovestruck assistant was also rendered into a flushed state.

**Kurisu POV**

"It means I love you Okabe for who you are. I love you, Okabe." I whisper while my heart sped up due to anticipation of Okabe's response. My face was feeling hot and I felt very light-headed all of a sudden. I wasn't expecting myself to outright say what I wanted to for a long time ever since that time I was able to somehow cement Okabe in this world line.

"..." Each second passing while Okabe remained silent was filling my heart with anxiety. 'What did I just do?! What if he actually didn't see me in a romantic light anymore? What I said had just made things awkward...' These thoughts were eating me up from the inside. I was broken from my trance when I noticed that Okabe, who was eerily silent and rock still, was now flushed as red as a tomato and seemed to be trying to get something from one of his pocket.

**Okabe POV**

I was still unable to process what had just happened. My brain may as well have been turned into tapioca mush. Almost by reflex, I tensely reach into one of my pockets and slam my phone to my ear with more force than I had originally intended to.

"T-T-T-THE ORGAN-N-N-ZATION HAS INFILTRATED THE LAB! MY NO-NO-N-NORMALLY GROUCHY ASSISTANT HAS BEEN B-BRAINWASHED INTO A DIF-" I shout when Kurisu's index finger was suddenly placed on my lips, effectively stopping what was definitely have been leading to a bad case of self-destruction.

"Don't you dare spout one of your "Kyouma" lines again! I want you to acknowledge my feelings and t-tell me if you f-f-feel the sa-same..." declared a bright-red and heavily panting Kurisu with a bit of stuttering at the end. I feel my heartbeat rising to critical levels. An awkward silence once again made its way in.

**Normal POV**

While all of this was happening between Okabe and Kurisu, let's not forget about the other two who were also in the room, though they were unaware of what had just transpired.

**Daru POV**

"pppfffffftttt..HahahaHAHAHAHaHahaHAHAhahahahahaAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" That was the sound dominant in the laboratory.

"She actually did it! Can you believe it Mayushii?" I manage to blurt out while I was on the floor clutching my gut due to intense laughter. Mayuri was in a similar state.

"Mayushii knows right! Daru-kun did you see how Kurisu-chan even called herself "Hououin Christina"? She copied Okarin perfectly!" commented Mayuri while struggling to breathe after such intense laughter.

We then began to straighten up and compose ourselves. It was then that after glancing towards the direction of the crouch that we began to realize why everything had been silent until now while we had been immersed in our laughter.

**Mayuri POV**

"Daru-kun! Daru-kun! Mayushii is sensing that something happened between Okarin and Kurisu-chan, should we say something?" I ask Daru while seeing something I wasn't expecting to see. Okarin and Kurisu-chan who were both very red-faced while at the couch appeared before my eyes and Daru-kun's; 'I wonder what happened?' I ask myself.

"Mayushii let's give these two a bit of alone time. If there's anything useful in real life that my games have taught me, well besides tips on scoring women, is that you never just butt in during a very delicate situation like the one in front of us" responded Daru to my earlier question.

In silent agree we both headed out of the lab. Daru went his own way while I was headed to the nearest Tora no Ana* around. 'I hope that when we come back, there's some good news waiting for me and Daru-kun' I sigh to myself inwardly while cheerfully trotting along the sidewalk pavement.

**Normal POV**

As Lab members #2 and #3 depart from the lab, the sound of a door suddenly closed jolts Okabe and Kurisu back to reality...

**Okabe POV**

'It seems Daru and Mayuri had left, so it's only me and Kurisu in the lab...' I gulped at the predicament I was currently entangled in. Time was so still, it was if someone had activated Za Warudo*.

"Kurisu I...I..." was the pathetic response that I managed to get out.

"Okabe?" asked Kurisu, the red in her face had not vanished at all. Kurisu who's eyes glimmered like the Northern lights, who's hair flowed like the Time-space continuum itself, who's intellect had never failed to amaze me up to this moment, Kurisu... the woman that I hold more dear than my own life.

"Okabe you're scaring me, please say something..." stammered Kurisu in a voice that was filled with both anxiousness and anticipation. This made me realize that while I was having my inner monologue I had been swallowing my own saliva repeatedly while sweating buckets. Thus, I gather my resolve.

"I am the s-same as y-you Kurisu." I stutter a bit, but then stabilize my speech.

"My feelings since before have never changed. No matter which world line, what time, or where I am, I'll always love you. I'll say it one more time, Makise Kurisu. I love you." I manage to tell Kurisu while mustering all of my feelings and recalling what I had said during that time in Los Angeles. (**A/N: Yes I know I copypasta'd this from episode 25 aka the OVA but it was a perfect confession in my opinion so I used it here hehe.**)

**Kurisu POV**

"My feelings since before have never changed. No matter which world line, what time, or where I am, I'll always love you. I'll say it one more time, Makise Kurisu. I love you." This is what Okabe had just declared.

Back then at Los Angeles about 2 years ago (**A/N: The OVA's setting is a few months after the events of Steins;Gate aka episodes 1-24 aka The True Ending of the VN, meaning it was still 2010. The movie is set in 2011 and this fanfic is set a year after that meaning the year is 2012**), I remember hearing these same words from Okabe after I had finally caught up to him in the middle of the highway. Back then, I only had fragments of memories from my "Alpha counterpart" in the form of dreams, but even so, my feelings of love for Okabe were already within me during that time; some doubt about the things pertaining to worldliness, the Alpha attractor field and other time travel-related concepts still lingered though. Nevertheless, last year's ordeals had done nothing but deepen my feelings for Okabe, and at the same time erase any of my doubts concerning the truth of my Alpha counterpart's memories; just as Okabe loves me, I also love him.

"Okabe..." I stammered.

"Kurisu..."

We then mash our lips together, and with this we both pour our feelings into a heartfelt kiss.

**An hour later... Okabe POV**

"I suppose it's safe to say we're now officially a couple, Christina." I say both jokingly and seriously at the same time."

"Still with the –tina... I'll let it slide though, and yes Okabe, I also want to be with you..." says a slightly blushing Kurisu.

"Why don't you like being called Christina anyway? The name suits you and it isn't as insulting as "The Zombie" or "2channeler'' or "Perverted Genius girl" for that matter"

"You just had to list out all your annoying nicknames for me. As for you question, well that's simply because my name is Kurisu and not Christina you know" answers Kurisu straightforwardly.

"But you even called yourself "Hououin Christina" while you were in you impersonation of my Kyouma mode..." I point out. It's true though, she could just used "Hououin Kurisu" or some other name.

"But I was in the heat of the moment! And I only used your alias's surname "Hououin" because when we marry, we're gonna share the same family na- Kyaaahh!" Kurisu suddenly buried her face in Mayuri's Upa cushion.

"Kurisu what's the matter? Why ar-" I didn't finish my question when I realized what had just happened. ' "And I only used your alias's surname "Hououin" because when we marry" "when we marry" "WHEN WE MARRY?!" Kurisu had just indirectly said that she wants to be my wife and marry me!" ' this was what echoed in my now once again a pile of mush for a brain.

Well my brain would've been mush but suddenly I was filled with wondrous visions of white. A church was in sight (**A/N: that rhymed lol**). I was in a suit and Kurisu was in the most beautiful white dress I ever laid my eyes on while we we're running out of the church and headed towards what I assumed was the car for newlyweds that usually drove off to the sunset in those mushy movies with happy endings. I was very wide eyed and jaw-dropped in ecstasy.

**Normal POV**

After burying herself in the Upa cushion, Kurisu turned around to see a very happy looking Okabe staring into the distance. This of course made her blush even more at the sight since after recalling what had just transpired, Okabe's reason for the current expression on his face was quite embarrassing so to say.

**Kurisu POV**

"Okabe you idiot." This managed to snap Okabe out of his trance.

"No I was definitely not imagining as getting married!" exclaimed a clearly embarrassed Okabe.

"Are you saying I'm not qualified to be your wife in the future?" I ask teasingly with a mischievous look in my eyes. The great Hououin Kyouma was currently reduced to a tomato.

"Of course not! In fact I'd marry you a thousand times if I could!" declared Okabe who then glowed even redder in embarrassment.

"As much as that idea appeals to me" I start to say with a teasing look on my face.

"I'd rather we start as boyfriend and girlfriend first" and with that, Okabe face-faulted to the floor off the couch.

**Okabe POV**

Of course I was happy that Kurisu was now my girlfriend. In fact I just face-faulted out of joy! After sneaking a glance at Kurisu who was now motioning to help me get up, as she bended down to let me grab her hand, I pulled her to the floor with me and we engaged in our second kiss that day. Of course things were not to go all smooth and buttery as we soon heard the sound of ad door opening.

"NANI?!*" screamed Daru and Mayuri in unison out of surprise.

It was then that a realization had dawned upon me and Kurisu. We stare at each other and turn to face the two who had just arrived. Kurisu and I were thinking about the same thing.

'We have some explaining to do.'

-Chapter 2 END-

**A/N 2: Yep they got together this chapter. I hope my attempt at writing some fluff didn't fail horribly though. To be honest I was struggling to get this chapter done when compared to the time I spent writing the first chapter. Thanks for reading and see you next chapter!**

***Tora no Ana – Comic Toranoana, ****is a**** chain of doujin ****shops operated by Toranoana Inc.**

***Za Warudo – The World. Dio's Stand in Jojo's Bizarre Adventures (was also referenced in the VN under the name "Juju's Bizarre Adventures"), its usage here pertains to its ability "Time Stop".**

***Nani – Roughly translated here in context as "What the Hell?!" Alternate forms include "Nandato" and "Nandesu ne".**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's Chapter 3 of Steins;Fate. I won't be saying anything in this author note so that I can cram more content into this chap lol. Also if anyone asks why Kurisu is in Japan with the gang, it's in the 2****nd**** paragraph of the 1****st**** POV below.**

**Notes:**

" " – **a term in-universe, also used when a character is talking**

' ' – **character is thinking**

*** - has an explanation for the term at the bottom of the fanfic chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Steins;Gate and its characters, If I did, Steins;Gate would have a TRUE sequel, not like Robotics;Notes.**

**STEINS;FATE**

Chapter 3 – Sonata of Ecstasy

**Previously on Steins;Fate**

It was then that a realization had dawned upon me and Kurisu. We stare at each other and turn to face the two who had just arrived. Kurisu and I were thinking about the same thing.

'We have some explaining to do.'

**Normal POV**

And so it was, that due to an untimely interruption, a certain mad scientist and his girlfriend had to relay the news to the two who had just barged in unannounced. Mayuri took it fairly well; she was delighted in fact that Okabe and Kurisu were finally together. Daru just smiled at the new couple and silently thought to himself, 'Well it was about time you two got together'

The day ended with all four of them deciding to hold a sleepover at the lab. They also invited all the other lab members with Faris, Ruka and Moeka agreeing to come. Mr Braun and Nae were also invited of course. Kurisu went to her hotel (she was in Akihabara to give some lectures over a 4-month period, giving herself some time to spend with Okabe and the gang) to get some of her personal stuff while Mayuri went home to do the same. Okabe and Daru went to the local market to buy some snacks and their dinner.

"Daru, why in the name of Steins Gate do we need to buy liquor? We have girls too mind you, and Mr Braun's woodland creature is too young to be exposed to this kind of beverage you know" said Okabe while berating Daru. He did not want to have to witness his girlfriend Kurisu drunk again, a certain incident a year ago involving a very drunk Kurisu had been etched to his mind.

"Okarin you're such a spoilsport, besides Mr Braun might want some. Nae's smart enough to distance herself from the beer anyway"

"Fine Daru, but if the girls become intoxicated with the alcohol you have to deal with that!"

"Yeah yeah, sure." was what Daru said while rolling his eyes.

"Are you mocking me Daru?! May I have you know, that I am the man who will reset the world's ruling structure! ME AND MY PERVE- I MEAN PARTNER CHRISTINA SHALL BRING CHAOS TO THE WORLD FUUUUUUUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Okabe was in his own world again.

"What's this about us bringing chaos to the world Okabe?" asked Kurisu who's sudden arrival startled Okabe. After giving a peck on his cheek, Kurisu explained that all the people who were invited are already at the lab and that only Okabe and Daru weren't present.

"Kurisu, what time is it already?"

"7 in the evening."

"We better get going then, Me and Daru are just gonna pay for these at the counter you can go on ahead Kurisu." motioned Okabe while going to the counter to pay for the goods they bought.

"Nah, I'll wait for you guys so I can help bring what you guys brought to the lab" offered Kurisu with a smile.

"Thanks for the help then Makise-shi" was what Daru said while following Okabe to the counter.

**30 minutes later, 7:30 pm at the lab.**

The sleepover had started with dinner which consisted of grilled meat and some side dishes courtesy of Faris and Ruka. Afterwards they formed a circle in the middle of the lab while turning of the lights and began to spook each other with ghost stories. Surprisingly, Mayuri's story was the scariest of them all...

"And then, after chopping of the victim's head, the serial kil-"

"Umm Mayuri-chan, I think that's enough" interrupted Kurisu while tightly gripping Okabe's arm.

At around 11 in the evening, everyone had left except Okabe, Kurisu, Mayuri and Daru; they were gonna have their first sleepover at the lab with all 4 main lab members present. Daru was browsing the net for news about anime while Mayuri was on the couch reading manga.

**11:15 pm, Okabe POV**

'Looks like she's having trouble' I think to myself. Kurisu had been struggling for hours in trying to solve a Rubik's cube as she was only able to complete the first layer.

"Let me help you there" I offer Kurisu who gladly gave me the cube.

"There, here's the Rubik's cube." after solving it for about 20 seconds I gave it back to Kurisu who stared at me with a mixture of awe and bewilderment.

"How the, what the, YOU SOLVED IT THAT QUICK?!" exclaims Kurisu causing me to snicker a bit.

"The trick is that all the middle pieces of each side of the cube don't move. With that in mind, solve it layer by layer." I explained to Kurisu.

"Okarin always had a knack for puzzles that Mayushii couldn't solve for days" chimed in Mayuri while smiling at me and Kurisu.

"There was this one time where Okarin and I bought one of those so-called Sudoku* books that had 200 pages and he solved them in a single day out of boredom." added Daru.

"Now now Daru" I said in response to that tidbit about me that he had just leaked as I sense my experiment-loving girlfriend's interest spike up to dangerous levels. 'Let's just hope that Kurisu doesn't get exci-' I was interrupted in my thought when I suddenly heard Kurisu say,

"Let's test out your puzzle skills Okabe!" was the eager declaration of Kurisu.

"Oh boy..." I mutter while sighing to myself. Apparently, Kurisu heard me and began to stare at me with those "anime-style puppy dog eyes*" that a character would do if he or she wanted something very badly.

"Come on Okarin, this is your chance to show off to your girlfriend you know" was what Mayuri said with the intent of adding fuel to the fire. I turn to my right-hand man Daru who only gave me a mocking grin. 'Some right-hand man you are...' I begrudgingly thought to myself.

"Oh alright, this is nothing for the great mind that is HOUOUIN KYOUMA, FuuuuuuAHAHAHAHAHAHA" I declare while giving to the demand of the crowd before me. The combined force of Daru and Kurisu then went to the computer to Google some puzzles for me to try out while Mayuri began to look for paper and writing materials.

The night dragged on and after the onslaught of word teasers, image puzzles, pattern decoding games and the like, the trio had finally given up.

**1 am – Kurisu POV**

"I got to find out more about you today" I say to Okabe who was browsing channel* on his phone. He then put his phone down and turned to face me.

"You were saying something Christina?" was the response I got from Okabe. I turned around in annoyance so that my back facing him(we were both in sleeping bags on the floor, Hashida-san fell asleep on the chair in front of the computer while Mayuri fell asleep on the couch.) I suddenly felt his arms wrap around me in a hug.

"I was just joking, I'm glad we have the chance to be with each other like this." was Okabe's earnest statement. I then blushed a little and turned again to face him.

"The things you say after pissing me off, why do you have to be like tha-" I was cut off by the sensation of his warm lips pressing against mine.

"Good night Kurisu."

"Good night Okabe." was my response. We then both fell asleep while cuddling with each other. It was a good night indeed.

**The next day 4:30 am in the morning – Okabe POV**

I was the first among the four of us to wake up. I took this opportunity to gently lay down Kurisu(who was still asleep while hugging me) and go up the roof to watch the sunrise. I then leaned on the roof's guard fence and stared into the distant sky.

"A lot has happened these past 2 years, both bad and good." I say to myself. Indeed, what I just said was true as I was reflecting on the world lines that I had observed. I was once again reminded of Kurisu, who was now my girlfriend, and her efforts in cementing me into this world line. 'Ah Kurisu, what would I do without you' I thought to myself.

Suddenly I had the urge to scream out what I was thinking at the moment, it may be due to the fact that I was the only one awake or due to my "mad scientist" tendencies but I decided to do it anyway.

"I LOVE YOU KURISU! LET'S MAKE MORE FOND MEMORIES WITH EACH OTHER!"

"Stop that, you're making me blush."

"I don't see why I shouldn't say out loud what I want to say Kurisu... KURISU?! You're awake?!" I was surprised by Kurisu's sudden appearance.

"But I'm happy with what you said you know" stammered a slightly red Kurisu.

"Hey Okabe"

"Yes?"

"Close your eyes."

**4:45 am in the morning - Normal POV**

If there were people walking around near the building of Yuugo Tennouji's CRT shop, they would have witnessed an incredibly romantic view of two lovers kissing each other on the rooftop, with the beautifully painted sky of sunrise as their background.

-Chapter 3 END-

**A/N 2: This chapter came out shorter than I expected lol. Anyways, see you again next Chapter!**

***Sudoku – A type of number puzzle where you attempt to fill out a 9 by 9 grid(depends on difficulty) with the numbers 1-9 eith only one instance per row, column, and 3 by 3 grid within the 9 by 9.**

***Anime Puppy Dog Eyes – Google it. Basically the wide and teary eyed face a character makes while begging. **

*** channel – Steins;Gate's version of 2channel(the Japanese version of 4chan the image board) as seen in the VN series and the anime adaptation. Okabe's handle name/username here is "Hououin Kyouma" and Kurisu's is "KuriGohan and Kamehameha." Suzuha Amane uses the pseudonym "John Titor".**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's Chapter 4 of Steins;Fate. Shoutouts to Nine90 and Transmundane-Transmutation-95 for being my 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** reviewers :D. So this fic has gotten at least 400 views eh... That's nice. Btw, I'll try to tone down the mush lol XD. Have you guys heard the news, Steins;Gate's getting a TRUE SEQUEL! The title is "Steins;Gate: The Committee of Antimatter". It's a light novel/novel that tells what happened 6 years after Steins;Gate ended(or 5 years after the movie's story ended). As soon as I heard the news (about a week ago) I jumped out of my chair in joy. Google that stuff. Anyway, enough of that crap and onto the chapter at hand!**

**Notes:**

" " – **a term in-universe, also used when a character is talking**

' ' – **character is thinking**

*** - has an explanation for the term at the bottom of the fanfic chapter.**

**! !- Okabe or any character is speaking English/Engrish XD **

**(Example of the above note:**

"**I am Mad Scientist" – Japanese, what he's saying if we had audio is "Boku ga Mad Kagaku-sha"**

"**!I am Mad Scientist!" – English, or in Okabe's case, Engrish.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Steins;Gate and its characters, If I did, Steins;Gate's new Novel would be animated within a year after its release.**

**STEINS;FATE**

Chapter 4 – UNITED STATES! Chaos, and Invade. Engurishu desu.

**Previously on Steins;Fate**

If there were people walking around near the building of Yuugo Tennouji's CRT shop, they would have witnessed an incredibly romantic view of two lovers kissing each other on the rooftop, with the beautifully painted sky of sunrise as their background.

**3 months and 3 weeks later... – Normal POV**

The 4 months that Kurisu was given for lectures and to do stuff within Japan in general was nearly gone. Only 1 week remained. Okabe and Kurisu seemed impassive to their near separation as neither were showing hints of sadness, on the inside though they were both filled with one thought: 'I wish we could be with each other a bit longer...' They were to be far from each other again.

Well that would've been the case if it weren't for what was about to happen. Our favourite couple would have to thank Daru in a few moments because...

**Daru POV**

"Hey guys, check this out!" I tell everybody while gesturing towards the monitor of my PC. The screen was displaying the words "WANT TO PROVE THAT YOU HAVE NIMBLE HANDS LIKE BUTTER? WANNA IMPRESS YOUR FRIENDS OR SPECIAL SOMEONE WITH SKILLS? COME JOIN US HERE AT THE PUZZLE CONVENTION!" in capital letters. As soon as Mayuri, Okarin, and Makise-shi were gathered behind me and they saw those big words flashed on the screen, I began reading the rest of the content on the webpage.

"It will be held in 12 days (A week and 5 days from present) at the Staples Center of Los Angeles. Registration is on venue. The fee is only 50 USD. The event will last for 3 days, all of the days having a schedule of 1PM to 6PM."

"Daru-kun, it seems that Okarin can enter that contest! Mayushii is certain that Okarin can win... Mayushii believes in Okarin's puzzle genius!" exclaims Mayuri in glee.

"This is interesting, it's conveniently held in LA you know... not that I'm expecting Okabe to go to LA for me and everything" Makise-shi adds while staring at Okabe with eyes that screamed 'PLEASE BE INTERESTED! SO THAT WE CAN BE TOGETHER IN THE US!', though it was only because Okarin and Makise-shi being a couple was already known to all of us that I was able to interpret Makise-shi's stare. I then sensed that the air was filled with some weird tension or as the Feng Shui experts would say, "The negative energy here is too high".

**Okabe POV**

"You can't be serious right Christina?" I say to Kurisu.

"But it's in Los Angeles. Los Angeles is in America... AMERICA! And there's no –tina!" was the response I got.

"I think you should join this Okarin, instead of wasting away here in the lab you should use your talent and not let it deteriorate. It's bad enough that you suck at RaiNet..." was Daru's uncanny addition.

"RaiNet's too complicated anyway, The Organization has riddled it with subliminal messages in its packaging." was my comeback.

"Still a chuunibyou, Fail." Daru and Kurisu stated in sync.

"HEY!" I scream in frustration. Well it's true that I would be able to spend more time with Kurisu in LA, but it's a puzzle contest for crying out loud! Puzzles! 'I dunno...' was the only thing in my head.

"Mayushii would love to hear Okarin speaking English again." Mayuri was once again adding fuel to the raging flame that was this predicament.

I was then reminded of that incident when we were at the airport the last time myself and company arrived at LA.

**Flashback to a year ago at the Los Angeles Airport...**

"!What's the purpose!"

'I suppose I have no choice to reveal it' I think to myself while clearing my throat loudly.

"!Ahh... I am, Mad Scientist. United States. Chaos!... and... Invade!"

"!Mad Scientist!" was another question of the Airport guard. Both of us then began to laugh, me of course with my signature "Kyouma laugh", which was then brought to a halt when I was manhandled towards the immigration office of the airport to be questioned about my "Questionable intent"... damned rats of the organization.

**Flashback end, back to present with Okabe POV**

"Mayuri, we all know how that turned out right? I don't want another run-in with those Organization people."

"Maybe if you stopped acting like a lunatic, you wouldn't have to deal with that Okabe." tease Kurisu with a wink clearly directed at me. After what seemed like a thousand time-leaps worth of time, I finally caved. It was decided then that the four of us were going to LA and we would be sharing flights with Kurisu who was also bound for the US even if I wasn't coerced into joining that puzzle crap. We then tried to bring along Ruka, Faris and Moeka but all of them had prior engagements. Lukako was going with his father to some spiritual-related meeting between shrine guardians. Faris was busy trying to promote MayQueen Nyan Nyan to places outside Akihabara. Moeka went to some trip out of town along with Mr Braun and his woodland creature Nae.

It was fortunate that the lab had saved enough funds for my ticket along with Mayuri's and Daru's, and that we also had pocket money from said funds and of course, the money for my registration fee for that accursed puzzle activity.

"It's a good thing Mayushii stopped the two of you from buying that new game!" Daru and I were scolded for having too many unnecessary expenses which admittedly was true.

"I assure you, there is nothing that I, Hououin Kyouma, would purchase that won't be of use to the lab! I have too much forethought do things that would hinder me and my lab partner Christina's goal ... OF PLUNGING THIS WORLD INTO UTTER CHAOS... FuuuuuuuAHAHA-" my magnificent speech interrupted by a quick kiss by Kurisu. That was effective in shutting me up, which I discerned was the reason Kurisu kissed me at that particular moment because what was in front of me was a Kurisu and Daru that were giving a high-five to each other.

"Okabe, try to tone down the crazy when we're in LA will you?" was what Kurisu had said.

We then started to take account of the things that we would need for the trip and the next few days were spent in preparation of said trip.

**A week later, 5 days before the Puzzle Convention at the LA airport, Normal POV**

One of the things that Okabe had dreaded to happen was happening right now. The only difference with a similar event in the past is that Ruka is not present, Kurisu is, and that the airport guard was female instead of male.

**Okabe POV**

"!What's your purpose for coming here mister?!"

'Hmm, she seems more polite than that other guard from before, maybe this time it will work' was what I though. Big mistake though, since what happened next was...

"!I am Mad Scientist. Join puzzle place. INTERFERE! CLAIM ALL MONETARY ASSETS AFTER HUMILIATING ALL OF THE OTHERS!" was my "excellent response".

Daru and Mayuri, both having witnessed this kind of display by me before, just shook their heads in disapproval. Kurisu seemed to think 'You Idiot!'

"!This is Marie here, a suspicious man has breached security. Request backup immediately!" was what we heard the lady say. I was soon dragged away to the immigration office yet again! In this same damned airport! That didn't stop me though from screaming things like "Damn it all! You Organization goons!" and "You shall not contain the man to whom you will all kneel and bow down! You heard me, YOU WILL ALL BOW DOWN!", they still dragged me along with what I could feel was even more force than before after my Japanese rant.

**2 hours later...Kurisu POV**

"Is Okarin coming out yet? Mayushii wants to sleep from the jetlag"

"Well thanks to that dummy's airheaded tendencies, who knows Mayuri" I answer the obviously tired girl beside me. Hashida-san didn't mind that we were stuck here at the waiting area as he was playing some Galge he managed to install on his smartphone. I on the other hand, was starting to get impatient and annoyed. As the minutes passed by though, my annoyance was slowly replaced by a feeling of anxiousness over Okabe's predicament. According to Mayuri, the last time that this happened; it only took Okabe 20 minutes before that time we met again at the exit of the airport. Presently though, it had been over 2 hours and still no Kyouma in sight. My anxiety was quelled when I heard a familiar voice not that far from us...

"That damned Organization, sabotaging my trip yet again! This is certainly Steins Gate's way of showing me what I shall purge from this world when I ascend to the top... FuuuuAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Okabe!" I run towards him leaving behind the group and almost tackling him with my hug, a gesture that was returned by Okabe who place his arms around me and pulled me close into a hug. We soon broke the hug off and I playfully punched him on his right shoulder.

"You dummy! I was worried you know!" I snapped at Okabe in mock anger. He just flashed me a sheepish green while rubbing the area I punched him. Soon Hashida-san and Mayuri had caught up with the two of us. We then departed from the airport and headed off to my hotel as it was agreed on by the four of us that the hotel room besides my own was to be booked and occupied by Hashida-san and Okabe while Mayuri would be sharing my room.

Since my car had been left at the parking space at the hotel, we had no choice but to call a taxi for our transportation. Hashida-san sat besides the driver in the front passenger seat while Okabe, Mayuri and I were at the back. I was in the middle, Okabe was on my right, and Mayuri was seated left of me.

**Okabe POV**

"Then those so-called staff gave me a lecture on proper etiquette and the dangers of giving false information to authorities like I was some kind of child!" I exclaim as I was sharing to Mayuri and Kurisu my experiences in that dreaded hell-hole also known as the "Immigration Office". Those damned people were too pushy for their own good. That bitchy guard Marie was no better, exaggerating things in a way that made me look like some deranged con artist hunted by Interpol.

The rest of the trip had been uneventful for us, and we soon arrived at the hotel without fail. At the front desk, I was about to check in for the group but Kurisu simply put her hand in front of me and went ahead to check us in. She must have been annoyed with my English or something or simply didn't want any more hold-ups like what happened at the airport. As we headed to our rooms, Mayuri and Kurisu sharing one while my and Daru in the other, we all did the first thing logical to do after a crazed jet-lag induced arrival, sleep like no tomorrow. As my vision faded to black, one last though crept into my mind, '5 days before that damned Puzzle event.'

-Chapter 4 END-

**A/N 2: Next chapter will be the continuation of Okabe and company's escapades in the US of A. Thanks for reading, reviews good or bad are welcomed. I have full intention of continuing this story to the end so rest assured that many more chapters are to come. Also bit of a spoiler, loads of Engrish to come and I will try to fit in Amane Yuki next chapter (hurray debut!) See y'all at the next chapter.**

***no terms to be explained in this chapter T_T**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's Chapter 5 of Steins;Fate. So yeah, Yuki Amane(Suzuha's mom) finally appears in this chapter! With the limited info on her that we have, I tried to improvise a bit on her attitude lol. On to the chappie! I'm also gonna try another symbol to denote English dialogue in this chap. Also for some reason, I specified the current date of events in this chapter, you'll soon learn why as you read. This is the currently longest chapter of Steins;Fate yet, enjoy. P.S. I failed to cram this with Engrish like I promised, sigh.**

**Notes:**

" " – **a term in-universe, also used when a character is talking**

' ' – **character is thinking**

*** - has an explanation for the term at the bottom of the fanfic chapter.**

**^ ^- Okabe or any character is speaking English/Engrish XD **

**(Example of the above note:**

"**I am Mad Scientist" – Japanese, what he's saying if we had audio is "Boku ga Mad Kagaku-sha"**

"**^I am Mad Scientist^" – English, or in Okabe's case, Engrish.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Steins;Gate and its characters, If I did, it will have a Guilty Crown crossover and the Future Gadget Lab will help Shu save Inori via time-leap XD**

**STEINS;FATE**

Chapter 5 – Engurishu Desu, Act 2.

**Previously on Steins;Fate**

As we headed to our rooms, Mayuri and Kurisu sharing one while my and Daru in the other, we all did the first thing logical to do after a crazed jet-lag induced arrival, sleep like no tomorrow. As my vision faded to black, one last though crept into my mind, '5 days before that damned Puzzle event.'

**4 days before the Puzzle Convention, July 24 2012, 8:49 AM Okabe POV**

I woke up to another day of being in the US. I was alone in the hotel room. Apparently, Daru had woken up before me since his bed was empty. There were two beds in this room, Daru's on the left near the window with a view of the city, and mine on the right which was near the door. I glanced at the digital clock which rested on the side table in the middle of the two beds. It displayed the current time as 8:49 AM, still pretty early to do much. Not really in the mood to mull over where Daru had gone off, I grab my copy of the room key and go outside to check on Kurisu and Mayuri.

I knocked on the door of their room and I heard Kurisu shout from inside, "just a minute Okabe". After a wait of about 30 seconds, I was let into the room.

"^Good morning^" I say to Kurisu in English.

"Good morning too Okabe"

"Where's Mayuri?"

"She left at around 7 AM, said she was going somewhere with Hashida-san"

"Oh." Where had those two gone off to, I didn't mind much when I thought only Daru had left the hotel but Mayuri too? 'Interesting...' I think to myself while smirking.

"What are you standing there for Okabe, come in" Kurisu tells me. We both then enter her hotel room. I sat down on the couch and helped myself to a bottle of Dr Pepper that Kurisu offered me. Dr Pepper wasn't the kind of drink you would intake early in the morning, what with it being a carbonated drink, but Kurisu and myself could care less as she herself was drinking from a "Diet Dr Pepper" can while in front of her laptop looking while putting a visibly awful amount of effort in typing something.

"What are you doing Christina?" I ask her.

"I have told you a million times there's no –tina. When we have a daughter, we can name her that." was Kurisu's snappy reply. Surprisingly, she wasn't blushing too much at her remark about us having a daughter, though that may because we were openly a couple now.

"You didn't answer my question Kurisu"

"I'm on At-cha*- I-I m-m-mean I'm working on my speech for a s-seminar... Y-yeah, that's it, I w-wasn't getting in a debate on a textboard forum or anything...hehehe" an oddly sounding Kurisu replied to me. She's obviously on At-channel again.

"Oh really, Christina? My girlfriend's an efficient worker."

"What? Oh, y-yeah Okabe I'm putting the finishing to-touches on the speech..." Now it was confirmed, she didn't even say "there's no –tina!" Yep, she's on At-channel. Now to bait her...

"^ALL UR BASE R^"

"^BELONG TO US.^" Kurisu finishes the meme in English.

A moment of silence then ensues. I try to hold in my laughter by covering my mouth, but I fail miserable and start roaring in laughter (A/N: normal laughter, not his sarcastic "Kyouma" laugh...).

"pffffft...aHAhahahAHAhaHaHahaHaAh!"

"Fine! I admit it! I'm on At-channel okay!" was what an embarrassed Kurisu shouted while she begrudgingly confesses that she was indeed, not working on her speech but was on At-channel.

"Wanna find out what Daru and Mayuri are doing?" I suggest while trying to change the subject, yes teasing Kurisu was very amusing but if I continue to push her buttons I might go home to Akihabara a single guy again, and that would make me fall into depression. Besides, Kurisu's birthday is tomorrow so I have to stay on her good side.

"Maybe we shouldn't do that, Okabe"

"But aren't you the least bit curious?"

"Well, I recall Mayuri mentioning a certain girl who Hashida-san met online... Yuki Amane was it? I remember berating him last year for supposedly tricking the girl to be friends with him"

"Yuki Amane... hmmm, that name did come up a few times this past year whenever Daru would talk with Mayuri and I about Comiket*. He referred to her as "one who caught his eye". They haven't met yet personally to my knowledge though." I inform Kurisu. Both of us then reached the same conclusion...

"Hey Okabe, you don't suppose..."

"You were thinking the same thing?"

"DARU WITH MAYURI AS SUPPORT, IS MEETING UP WITH YUKI AMANE!/"HASHIDA-SAN HAS A DATE WITH YUKI AMANE!" Kurisu and I exclaimed at the same time. We then laughed a bit together and decided to try and spy on our favorite "Super Hacka*" and Mayuri. We calmed down a bit and both of us sat on the couch. I then break the ice.

"You're not off the hook yet channeler*"

"Hey!" Kurisu snaps at me while becoming red with embarrassment as she was a while ago before we talked about Daru.

"You know you look cute when you blush Christina, though you were always very beautiful in my eyes" I compliment her while sporting a blush on my cheeks. I mentally berate myself for making my big mouth run off again. While I was becoming more and more red-faced at the moment, Kurisu was already a deep crimson shade of adorable.

"^You're not fair you know, making me fall deeper for you like that^" the still red Kurisu says something to me in English which I didn't quite understand.

"What did you say Christina?"

"N-nothing! And there's no –tina!" spouts Kurisu who then leans forward to give me a passionate kiss on the lips, I return the gesture with passion of equal amount as our lips continued to mesh with each other.

**9:12 AM Daru POV**

"Mayushii, Mayushii. Did you hear that?" while turning my head to look behind, I ask Mayuri who was walking besides me in her usual cheery attitude; I heard a pair of footsteps and some rustling a bit of meters behind were I was.

"No Daru-kun. Why did you ask?"

"No reason Mayushii." I quickly dismiss it as the wind playing tricks on my ears. I was going to Yuki Amane in person today for the first time. Although I already saw her at Comiket last year from afar and became friends online while exchanging pictures (with my own showing only my face up to my nose while being photoshopped to make me look like I was slim), we had yet to meet each other in person. I was really nervous so I invited Mayuri if she wanted to tag along. Mayuri said she wanted to join me as she was also curious about Yuki-san. 'Good thing I'm not alone when I meet up with her, this is nervewracking.' I thought to myself while silently thanking Mayuri on the inside because had I not thought of bringing her along, I would not have the courage to meet with Yuki-san. Currently we were headed at "Fragrance", a Cafe near the hotel since she was also here in LA.

Apparently, aside from being a cosplayer she also had the same skills that Okarin had with puzzles so she also planned on joining the "Puzzle Convention" 4 days from now. Yuki-san and I earlier texted each other that the three of us should meet up in Fragrance at 9:30, so I went a bit early so that Yuki-san wouldn't have to wait for me and Mayuri.

**9:14 AM Kurisu POV**

"Are we really gonna do this Okabe? I think we should quit now while we can." I ask. We were both trailing Hashida-san and Mayuri. Hashida-san seem to have detected our presence so we quickly hid in a nearby bush.

"^Nonsense, Christina^(only this part is in Engrish/English)! I, Hououin Kyouma, the man who will reset this world's ruling structure, shall not allow any secrets from my laboratory members. I must know everything concerning my team... EVERYTHING! hehehe. HAH HAH HAH. FuuuuuuAHAHA-" I quickly cover Okabe's mouth.

"You should keep you ^CRAZY(only this part is in Engrish/English)^ laughter in check then if you don't want to be seen." I scold Okabe who seemed to take the hint and settled down as we moved nearer to Daru and Mayuri while keeping our presence hidden.

**9:14 AM Normal POV**

A very faint trace of a distinct laugh was heard by Itaru from afar. 'Was that Okarin? nah.' was what Itaru was thinking. Mayuri continued to cheerfully trot along eager to meet Yuki Amane.

"Daru-kun, I can see Fragrance from here, it's only 8 blocks away!" Mayuri quickly tells Itaru.

"You're right Mayushii. And it's only 9:14 so I wasn't late at all." was Itaru's response.

**9:20 AM Daru POV**

Mayuri and I enter the cafe "Fragrance". I immediately saw her from the entrance seated at one of the tables while reading a book that appeared to be a manga tankobon*. She wore a casual light blue blouse with an unbuttoned white coat for her top and denim jeans. She was cute. 'Damn! You let the girl get here before yourself Itaru, if this were a galge you would have missed trigger flags already!' I mentally berate myself. Despite showing up 10 minutes before the set time, Yuki-san managed to arrive first. Mayuri went on to Yuki-san's table. I remained frozen at the entrance while earning curious stares from the nearby tables. Thankfully, Yuki-san was unaware of what was happening as she was greeted by Mayuri. I chose then to listen on to their conversation from afar.

"Hello Yuki-san tutturu! I'm Mayuri Shiina! It's nice to finally meet you. Daru-kun told me a lot about you. You can call me Mayushii by the way." Mayuri introduced herself to Yuki.

"Hello to you too Mayushii" responds Yuki while inserting her RaiNet bookmark in her manga tankobon and putting it on the table before she continued.

"I'm Yuki Amane, nice to meet you too Mayushii. Hashida-san also talks about you along with Okabe-san and Makise-san. You can call me by my first name. Yuki's fine."

"Yuki-san we should order now, did you wait for me and Daru-kun too long?"

"You're right Mayushii we should order, but speaking of Hashida-san, where is he?"

"What do you mean Yuki-san? He's right he-" Mayuri then noticed that I still wasn't joining them at the table. Before I could be called over, I turned around and slowly walked away towards the entrance hoping I won't be spotted by them. That failed however...

"Daru-kun! Come over here, Yuki-san's looking for you."

I was spotted by Mayuri just as I was about to escape. 'Crap!, maybe I shouldn't have gone over here after all.' I nervously turned around and approached Yuki-san and Mayuri at the table as they were waving their hands at me, a gesture for me to come over. What was odd though, was that Yuki-san looked like she wasn't repulsed by my obese appearance at all. In fact, she had that sparkle in her eyes that made it look like she her expectations of me were met and that she was happy with what was before her eyes. Upon reaching the table Yuki-san stood up and offered her right hand while beaming an honest smile at me.

"Hello Hashida-san, we finally meet in person. I'm Yuki Amane. You can call me Yuki."

I faintly trembled a little in an awkward manner as a reached out for her right hand with my own and shook hands while nervously introducing myself.

"H-hello Yuki-san, I'm Itaru Ha-Hashida. D-Daru's fine." I managed to nervously stammer out while stuttering.

Both of us then returned to the table. I awkwardly sat down beside Mayuri which was face to face with Yuki-san.

"Hashida-san you have no idea how long I wanted to see you in person! I've met with Mayushii by the way." Yuki-san says to me while gesturing at Mayushii who was intently staring at the cover of Yuki-san's manga.

"T-thanks. You too Yuki-san. I'm delighted to meet you." 'Maybe this wouldn't be too bad after' I thought to myself in relief as nothing self-incriminating in front of Yuki-san had happened so far .

"So shall we order than Hashida-san? Mayushii, the title is "Love Hina". It's a love comedy, I can lend you the first volume if you want" Yuki-san suggests while gesturing at the waitress so that we could order.

"Really Yuki-san? Thanks in advance!" responded Mayuri to Yuki-san.

"Here, read this volume. It's the third one so it's not that far ahead anyway." offers Yuki-san to which Mayuri happily accepts.

"Good day ma'am and welcome to Fragrance. My name is Yurina. What will your order be?" the waitress asks Yuki-san for her order which surprising wasn't in English. She had a tag that said her name was indeed Yurina, meaning she was Japanese. Apparently, all the staff of Fragrance were Japanese since its owner was also from Japan. So we didn't need to ask in English.

"Yurina, I'll have one Caramel espresso with lots of sugar please"

"And for you sir?" I was asked by Yurina.

"I'll have a Mocha latte. The girl beside me will have the same as Yuki-san." I tell Yurina since Mayushii was too blissfully absorbed in reading the 3rd volume of that manga "Love Hina" that Yuki-san let her read a few moments ago.

"And there you have it Yurina." said Yuki-san while finishing the order.

"Thank you ma'ams and sir. Your two espressos and the latte will be in a few minutes." says Yurina as she turns to leave our table after having taken our order. As we wait for our beverages to be served, Yuki-san and I began to talk about stuff with each other. Mayuri looked like she was enjoying the manga she was reading. I told Yuki-san that besides me and Mayuri, Makise-shi and Okarin were also here in LA. We talked about the nearing "Puzzle Convention" and that Okarin was also gonna compete. Yuki-san giggled at this since she was aware from me that even though Okarin was amazing at puzzles, he hated doing them nonetheless.

After our drinks were served, Mayuri stopped reading and handed the book to Yuki-san while thanking her. We continued the rest of the hour talking while sipping our drinks in between.

**Normal POV**

While the meet up between Itaru, Mayuri and Yuki was going on, Okabe and Kurisu managed to trail them to Frangrance and they quickly placed themselves at a table within hearing range from Itaru's. Their tables being aligned near the cafe's see-through glass panes,there was only one table between Okabe's table and Itaru's table.

**Okabe POV**

"^She's sahr-ten-lee puh-ree-tee (she's certainly pretty with an exaggerated accent)^" I note of Yuki Amane in English as to not make Kurisu jealous.

"Yeah she is Okabe." Kurisu agreed but with a hint of annoyance. 'Crap, I forgot that Kurisu lived her in America for many years. Of course she knows English, even better than you do you idiot!' I curse inwardly.

"Y-you're the only girl for me though, Chr-Christina..." I stutter while blushing profusely.

"..." Kurisu became a deep scarlet for the second time today.

"Kurisu?"

"I-Idiot! Saying things like that. Hmph. L-let's focus on eavesd-dropping. Th-that's what we f-followed them f-for anyway." was Kurisu's bashful remark.

"R-R-Right." We were both red as tomatoes. And so, we continued to eavesdrop.

-Chapter 5 END-

**A/N 2: I had a hard time making good dialogue for Yuki and Daru. I will try to give them more substantial ones next chapter and write the scenes from after the leave the cafe. Also, Yurina may or no appear in future chapters. Consider her as my first OC. Thanks for reading, reviews good or bad are welcome. Depending on what I come up with, Kurisu's birthday(July 25) will be shown either next chapter(chapter 6) or the chapter after that(chapter 7). See y'all next chapter.**

***At-channel – it's actually the "at" sign and the word channel but FFnet eats up my at signs lol. At-channel is Steins;Gates version of the real life 2channel.**

***Comiket** - **Otherwise known as the Comic Market, Comiket is the world's largest doujinshi fair held twice a year in Tokyo, Japan.**

***Super Hacka – Okabe's deliberate mockery of Daru's nickname for himself which is "Super Hacker".**

***Channeler – A very frequent user of At-channel with borderline posting addiction in most cases. Kurisu gets teased as being one by Okabe A LOT.**

***Tankobon –** **Term most often used in reference to individual volumes of a single manga, as opposed to magazines where only one chapter or two chapters(double-issue) gets released per issue.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's Chapter 6 of Steins;Fate. Well, yeah Kurisu's birthday will be on the next chapter instead. Btw, I ended up focusing on Okabe and Kurisu's POVs and neglected giving Yuki and Daru the substantial dialogue I promised last chapter –facepalm- Also, I'm gonna put in some serious stuff in this fanfic so for those who enjoy the light-heartedness of the first chapters…. BE PREPARED!**

**Notes:**

" " – **a term in-universe, also used when a character is talking**

' ' – **character is thinking**

*** - has an explanation for the term at the bottom of the fanfic chapter.**

**^ ^- Okabe or any character is speaking English/Engrish XD **

**(Example of the above note:**

"**I am Mad Scientist" – Japanese, what he's saying if we had audio is "Boku ga Mad Kagaku-sha"**

"**^I am Mad Scientist^" – English, or in Okabe's case, Engrish.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Steins;Gate and its characters, If I did, it will have a Guilty Crown crossover and the Future Gadget Lab will help Shu save Inori via time-leap XD**

**STEINS;FATE**

Chapter 6 – Engurishu Desu Act 3…and a foretaste of what is to come.

**Previously on Steins;Fate**

"I-Idiot! Saying things like that. Hmph. L-let's focus on eavesd-dropping. Th-that's what we f-followed them f-for anyway." was Kurisu's bashful remark.

"R-R-Right." We were both red as tomatoes. And so, we continued to eavesdrop.

**Timeskip to 1 day **_**after**_** the Puzzle convention, July 31, 2012, 9:54 PM Okabe POV**

(Note: They are still in LA.) This had to be some trick. I did not want to believe the scene before my eyes. Kurisu who stood behind me, was also in a wailing mess. She tightly gripped my arm. Daru and Mayuri were both as stunned and shocked as me and Kurisu were. Before us was the limp and motionless body of someone the four of us knew all too well. Her clothing was a bloody mess. Her face was covered with wounds that were obviously the result of a struggle. I felt a rising anger burn deep in the recesses of the fibres of my being. I was pretty sure that my lab members and my girlfriend felt that same feeling of hate as I am.

We immediately called for help and brought her to the nearest hospital. Her condition had been stabilized. She now lay unconscious in her hospital bed, though there might have been undetected complications so we still couldn't rest easy. 'They will pay… for doing this to Faris.' My rage-filled mind was filled with that one thought.

**4 days **_**before**_** the Puzzle Convention, July 24 2012, 9:50 AM Kurisu POV**

Okabe and I concentrated on eavesdropping on Hashida-san, Yuki Amane, and Mayuri. As we intently listened…

"Umm, Yuki-san, Daru-kun, Mayushii's just gonna go to the comfort room." we heard Mayuri say. After sparing a moment to glance at her while she went to the comfort room, we returned our full attention to Hashida-san and Amane-san.

During Mayuri's absence, the two of them talked about various things, nothing too personal though.

"Christina, it would seem that nothing much is happening. Is this the choice that Steins;Gate has made for the two of them?" Okabe said to me while turning to face me.

"Okabe…" I started, with just the right degree of vocal stress to give the impression of annoyance.

"Y-yes, Ku-Kurisu?" I heard Okabe reply nervously.

"I love you, but if you keep on doing that 'chuunibyou' shtick of yours, I will tie you up to a chair with the help of the other lab members and leave you in a room while in front of a television set playing nothing but recordings of home therapy sessions featuring Dr. Phil for 8 hours. That and no talking to me for a month, ^(this part's in Engurishu)do you understand?^" I threatened.

"Y-yes ma'am." That got him to stop with the crazy. I giggled at the thought while Okabe squirmed uncomfortably and we returned our focus to the lovebirds-to-be. Suddenly, I felt a hand touch my shoulder. Okabe and I heard a familiar voice speak.

"So Daru-kun was right when he said he was hearing things." we turned around to see Mayuri smiling mischievously.

"Ah…. M-Mayuri… Fancy seeing you h-here right?" I attempt to pose myself and Okabe being here as an innocent coincidence. That was failing at a very pitiful rate due to Okabe being a dead giveaway as he was sweating buckets.

**Mayuri POV**

So they were spying on Daru-kun, I had just caught them red-handed after all.

"Mayuri, i-it's not what you think!" Okarin who was just profusely sweating a while ago was now strongly denying it. I saw Kurisu-chan placing her hand on her face doing what I remember Daru called a 'facepalm'.

"Okabe, Mayuri obviously knows why we're here. We should just drop the act."

"Mayushii agrees, Okarin and Kurisu-chan were obviously trying to spy on Daru-kun and Yuki-san! ehehe." I finally was able to openly say it to them.

**Okabe POV**

'Crap! we've been found out, soon Mayuri will go back to their table and rat us out. Damn, I need to do something or Daru would never let me and Kurisu live it down.' I thought to myself. As I always did during desperate situations, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and put it on my ear.

"Hello? It's me. Yes that's right. The organization has succeeded in capturing Mayuri. WHAT?! Symptoms of being brainwashed included irrational thinking and easily accusing others of things they did not do?! Yes, I understand. Me and my partner Christina will be careful. Everything is the choice of Steins;Gate. El….Psy…..Congroo." I finished my Hououin Kyouma routine. Kurisu looked visibly displeased while blushing a bit. 'Must be that partner bit' I recalled. Mayuri though just giggled obviously amused at the crap I had just spouted like a geyser exploding with a burst of water. Suddenly, an idea popped in my head.

"Mayuri, hand me your phone." I said in a mock-serious tone.

"Why Okarin?" she asked.

"My phone's dead. I need to mail something important someone." I lied. Technically though it wasn't a lie since I really was going to mail someone. Mayuri wasn't gonna be thrilled with what I was about to do though.

After Mayuri lent me her phone, I began composing an e-mail To Daru. It said that Mayuri was going home since she was having a bad case of indigestion. Kurisu saw this and gave me a thumbs up and a grinned in return. Mayuri looked confused at our exchange. After pressing send, and hearing Daru's phone's notification ringtone from the other table, indicating that the mail had been sent, I returned Mayuri's phone intentionally leaving the mail on display. Mayuri saw this and glared at me and Kurisu.

"Okarin?! Why did you do this! Now Mayushii can't go back to Yuki-san's table to rejoin them! Kurisu-chan, why didn't you stop him? He's your boyfriend after all!" Mayuri who was usually pretty lenient and forgiving snapped at us.

"Hontou ni, gomen ne* Mayuri-chan, but Okabe just saved me and himself from the wrath of Hashida-san. Okabe, GJ!*" Kurisu replied while giggling a bit. Mayuri continued to pout but then decided being angry about it wouldn't do any good so the three of us shared in a hearty dose of laughter.

"Now then, Mayushii suggests that the two of you continue the spying while I join you since because of Okarin…" Mayuri looked at me with an expression of mock-anger while I just snickered at that.

"…Mayushii can't rejoin them anyway" Mayuri finished. The three of us then proceeded on our mission of eavesdropping on the Super Hacka.

**Narita International Airport*, July 24 2012, 10:00 AM Faris POV**

'I wonder what Kyouma and the others are doing right now-nya?' I thought to myself while boarding my flight. In about 11 hours and a half*, I would be with the others in Los Angeles. This is going to be exciting.

As soon as I was done with promoting May Queen Nyan Nyan, I found myself with a lot of free time. I then remembered Kyouma and the gang trying to get me to join them on their trip to LA. As I had nothing but time on my hands right now, I decided that going to LA would be a rather nice vacation for me, and I could go and watch Kyouma when he competes in that 'Puzzle Convention' that Daru-kun mentioned.

**Narita International Airport, July 24 2012, 10:00 AM ? POV**

'So Los Angeles is where you are off to, Rumiho-chan?' I grinned at the thought. Her plane was one that was headed to LA, according to the flight details I had gained knowledge of while stalking her at the ticket counter. I had been trying to get my hands on Faris Nyannyan, real name: Rumiho Akiha, for a long time now. Now is the time I would finally succeed, it seems. 'Now I should probably buy myself a ticket to LA' I contemplated while preparing to execute my vendetta.

-Chapter 6 END-

A/N 2: Mean cliffhanger for y'all. See you next chapter, reviews good or bad are welcome. Thanks for reading chapter 6 of Steins;Fate.

***Hontou ni, gomen ne – Japanese for "I am really sorry". I felt that this would better convey the scene instead of using the english text.**

***GJ – common abbreviation of "good job" used by the Japanese and some other countries as well.**

***Narita International Airport – A real airport located in Narita, which is in the Chiba prefecture of Japan.**

***Inabout 11 hours and a half – Google tells me that a trip from Narita to Los Angeles would take about 11 hours and 24 minutes.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Engurishu Desu Act 4

**A/N: The seventh chapter of Steins;Fate is here. Enjoy the length, it's longer than usual! :D. Also, the last chapter stated "1 day after the Puzzle Convention as July 29, 2012." I've changed it to July 31, 2012 because after checking Chapter 4, I realized the Puzzle Convention would last 3 days lol. Btw, for the sake of convenience in the chapters where they're back from LA, I made Yuki Amane's hometown also in Akihabara (they never really mentioned where she was from in the VN and in the anime, OVA and movie.) like the rest of the gang.**

**Notes:**

" " – **a term in-universe, also used when a character is talking**

' ' – **character is thinking**

*** - has an explanation for the term at the bottom of the fanfic chapter.**

**^ ^- Okabe or any character is speaking English/Engrish XD **

**(Example of the above note:**

"**I am Mad Scientist" – Japanese, what he's saying if we had audio is "Boku ga Mad Kagaku-sha"**

"**^I am Mad Scientist^" – English, or in Okabe's case, Engrish.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Steins;Gate and its characters, If I did, Yuki and Daru would have their own spinoff.**

**STEINS;FATE**

Chapter 7 – Engurishu Desu, Act 4.

* * *

**Previously on Steins;Fate**

_**Narita International Airport, July 24 2012**_**, **_**10:00 AM,**_** ?-?-? POV**

'_So Los Angeles is where you are off to, Rumiho-chan?' I grinned at the thought. Her plane was one that was headed to LA, according to the flight details I had gained knowledge of while stalking her at the ticket counter. I had been trying to get my hands on Faris Nyannyan, real name: Rumiho Akiha, for a long time now. Now is the time I would finally succeed, it seems. 'Now I should probably by myself a ticket to LA' I contemplated while preparing to execute my vendetta._

* * *

_**Fragrance Café, July 24, 2012, 10:00 AM, **_**Okabe POV**

We had managed to include Mayuri in our little spying mission. Mayuri's phone suddenly rang…

"Okarin! Daru-kun's calling!"Mayuri exclaimed while waving her phone in front of me.

"Okabe, either you or I should answer the phone so that Mayuri's 'stomachache' excuse would be believable to Hashida-san and Amane-san you know." Kurisu pointed out. Sigh, I guess I had no choice. I took the phone and answered Daru's call.

"Mayushii? Are you okay?" was what Daru immediately asked when I accepted the call. I set in my mind to lower my voice a bit. Daru and Yuki Amane where nearby after all.

"Daru, it's me, Hououin Kyouma! Mayuri here had a sudden stomachache. Christina's looking after her."

"Hey! You just had to include me did you Okabe! You li-" I put a stop to Kurisu's complaining by passing the phone to her.

"U-uh yeah, Mayuri's feeling a little b-better now Hashida-san. Here I'll put her on the phone." Kurisu immediately gave the phone to Mayuri who pouted.

"Kurisu-chan! You've been hanging a bit too much with Okarin for you to do thi-"

"Mayushii are you okay?"

"U-uh, Ma-Mayushii's still a feeling bi-bit ill but I'll be fine later." Mayuri while shooting me a glare, passed the phone back to me.

"And there you have it. Now go and enjoy your date with Yuki Amane at Fragrance! FuuuuAHAHAHAHA! El…..Psy…Congroo." I hung up after that. Wait a minute...

"Okabe you idiot! You just gave away our mission!" Kurisu snapped at me while both she and Mayuri began punching my left and right shoulders respectfully. I did the biggest facepalm I had ever done in my entire life.

"Let's just hope Yuki Amane and Daru didn't catch on to my blunder, ehehe…" I nervously stated with a nervous chuckle.

"They'd better not Okabe!" Kurisu furiously berated me while giving me an ice cold glare.

"You even dragged Mayushii into this!" Mayuri continued to pout.

"Catch on to what now? Rintarou Okabe-san?" I felt a tap on my shoulder, sending shivers to my spine. I turn around to see Yuki Amane, hands on her hips, flashing a mischievous grin.

**Kurisu POV**

"A-A-A-Amane-san!" I heard Okabe shriek. The reason was painfully obvious though. Amane-san had found out. I also felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"Okarin's not looking so hot right now isn't he, Makise-shi?"

"You said it. I knew we shouldn't have spied on Hashida-san and Amane-san! This is troublesome indeed, Hashida-san…Hashida…..san?..." a realization then dawned on me. I robotically turned to the person who had tapped my shoulder. It was indeed Hashida-san.

"HASHIDA-SAN?!" I gulped.

"I would've expected this from Okarin, but to think even you Makise-shi would participate in such a violation of privacy… for shame." I shuddered as I heard Hashida-san saying those words to me with a slightly darkened face. For the first time in my life, I wished I wasn't smart but was brawny instead as a quivered in fear of the scolding that Okabe and I would undoubtedly be on the receiving end of.

_**Back at the hotel, an hour later, 11:00 AM, **_**Okabe POV**

"^WE ARE VERY SORRY!^" Kurisu and I went and bowed to the feet of Yuki-san(She insisted that we could start calling her on a first name basis), Daru, and Mayuri. Mayuri wasn't scolded at all because Yuki-san and Daru figured it out that we had just dragged her along.

"Fine, we accept." Daru nonchalantly states.

"Wasn't that a bit too harsh Daru-kun?" Yuki-san interjected.

"But they made Mayushii fake a stomachache!" Mayuri added, still pouting.

"But we were curious! It was…. FOR SCIENCE! Right Christina?" I tried to defend myself and Kurisu with a lame excuse.

"There's no ti- oh forget it! We're very sorry. Amane-san, sorry for ruining your meet up with Hashida-san" Kurisu apologetically bows her head. I followed her gesture by doing the same.

"Oh it's alright, you guys were just curious after all. Now let's all get along with each other and introduce ourselves to one other properly this time." Yuki-san beamed at us with a smile. Daru and Mayuri relented and they themselves were smiling as well.

**Kurisu POV**

"Kurisu Makise, nice to meet you. You can call me Kurisu." I extended my hand to Yuki-san which she gladly accepted and we shook hands.

"Yuki Amane, nice to meet you too. Yuki's fine by the way." Yuki-san told me. As we released our handshake, she went to Okabe next and also re-introduced herself. I should've known Okabe would do his routine though…

"I am the man who will alter the course of time and history itself! With Christina by my side-" I sported a faint blush at hearing that even though he used that nickname again.

"-and the Future Gadget lab at my disposal….. This world shall be plunged into the imminent chaos that it is destined to succumb to. My name, is that of which will be written in the legends that transcend the passage of time. My name….. is HOUOUIN KYO-"

"Nice to meet you too Rintarou Okabe-san." Yuki-san prevented Okabe from continuing his speech. I couldn't help but giggle at the frustrated look that Okabe openly displayed on his face, 'with his strong chin that could use a shave….. those yellow-tinted eyes….. that dreamy windswept hair… I wonder what underneath his coat and shirt's like…..KURISU GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!' I stopped myself from thinking such perverse thoughts. My increased blushing wasn't halted though.

"Rintarou Okabe is the name I use to decieve others like the gullible simpletons that they all are! My one and only true name is HOUOU-" I saw from the corner of my eye, Hashida-san and Mayuri giving Okabe stares that could kill.

"O-Okabe's fine." Okabe replied to Yuki-san while chuckling nervously for the umpteenth time today.

_**On a certain airplane headed to LA, July 24, 2012, 11:00 AM(Los Angeles Time), **_**Faris POV**

Long flights are a bit boring when you're all by yourself. I thought gloomily while peeking through the airplane's window and staring at the various patches of white fluffy clouds that were scattered around within my field of vision. 'Kyouma and the guys better be ready, 'cause Faris is coming' I lit up as I thought about joining the gang and having fun. Since I had nothing better to do, I put on the headset that was wired on my seat's armrest and looked up some tunes.

"Oh, this song sounds nice."

_**On another airplane also headed to LA, July 24, 2012, 11:15 AM(Los Angeles Time), **_**?-?-? POV**

"Rumiho-chan, oh my dear Rumiho-chan. In a few hours or days at most, I can lay my hands at you." I said quite loudly to myself while sporting a very heinous grin on my face.

"Do you mind? People are trying to sleep here!" the passenger on my right barked angrily. The guy was an overly muscular dude that would obviously reduce me to a bloody pulp if I angered him further since he was quite larger than me.

"Oh sorry, sir. I'll try to keep quiet" I apologized politely. My beef was with Rumiho and not the Hulk after all, better avoid a fight that would delay me from my goal.

"You'd better, that is if you don't want to meet your maker before your time is due! And I'd hate to mess up the face of a little girl like you! (**A/N: SURPRISE, mystery person that's after Faris is actually a girl!**)" the dude lashed out at me with a final threat before returning to sleep. To his credit, he wasn't snoring loudly so I could respect him for that. I give credit where it is due after all. I then let my mind focus on things to do after I had caught up with Rumiho-chan.

**Normal POV**

Two flights are now headed to Los Angeles, the place where most of the lab members are. Okabe and the gang are still in the hotel. Moeka Kiryuu was with Yuugo Tennouji and Nae Tennouji on an out of town trip. Suzuha Amane, was of course still non-existent during this point in time of the Steins Gate worldline.

_**The Hotel, **__**11:15 AM, **_**Yuki POV**

'Daru-kun's group seems like a nice bunch, I'd like to hang out with them more often. I don't know if they live in Akihabara too though.' I happily thought to myself. My impressions of them so far were that they were all good people.

Daru-kun, has some confidence issues about his appearance(which I don't mind at all how he looks like to begin with), but can be quite aggressive and outspoken given the right moment. Mayushii's adorable, and has that right balance of innocence and adult-like thinking. Kurisu-chan seems the intellectual type, and a bit of a tsundere. Even if Daru-kun hadn't told me before that Okabe-kun and her were together, it's painfully obvious that Kurisu-chan really likes Okabe-kun. Speaking of Okabe-kun, it would appear that while he appears on the outside as a guy who likes to lose himself in his delusions, He seems to care deeply for his friends, which I think is the reason he spied in the first place, to know if I was bad company for Daru-kun and Mayushii. I should be offended but I'm not at all because I see his point. There's also the fact that he's a bit like Kurisu-chan in a sense that he can be tsundere-ish in expressing his feelings towards Kurisu-chan. His nickname for her, "Christina" is cute though.

"Yuki-san, are you okay?" I heard Daru-kun ask, he was sitting on a chair in front of his laptop. We were all currently in Okabe-kun and Daru-kun's hotel room, beside what apparently was Kurisu-chan and Mayushii's room next door. It appeared that I spaced out.

"Oh nothing's wrong. I'm okay." I politely reply.

"Okay then, I'll go back to what I was doing." was Daru-kun's reply. It appeared he was playing some sort of galge. 'How cute' I thought. As for the others, Mayushii was watching Okabe-kun and Kurisu-chan play a game of RaiNet Kakeru.

"Okabe, don't even try to cheat." I heard Kurisu-chan reprimand Okabe who was trying to sneak a peek at one of Kurisu-chan's tiles.

"Okarin! Cheating's bad you know!" Mayushii added.

"Nonsense! It's called being 'resourceful', a trait that any Mad Scientist should possess!" I failed to stop my laughter from coming out at that.

"Hahahaha!" I suddenly blurted out laughing. Daru-kun either paid no heed to my laughter, or he didn't hear at all due to him being too absorbed with his galge. Oddly enough, I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of him. The other 3 heard me though…

"But it's true Yuki-san! Hououin Kyouma should be and is a resourceful mad scientist! Heheh. HAHAHA! FuuuuuAHAHAHAHA! Finally no one interrupted my laugh!" Okabe-kun suddenly stated with a chest full of pride in defense of himself.

"Yeah Okabe-kun, whatever helps you sleep at night" I teased with a wink. Kurisu-chan, Mayushii and I then erupted into full-blown laughter. Okabe was being quiet though… too quiet. We would soon learn why…

As the laughter between us girls stopped, Kurisu-chan and Okabe-kun resumed their game. I went over to watch. A few minutes later, Kurisu-chan was shocked, she had incurred a resounding defeat from Okabe-kun who seemed to be able to counter all of Kurisu-chan's strategies. What made this more notable was that according to Mayushii, this had been the first time Okabe-kun had ever won a game of RaiNet against anyone in a long time. It then hit me like a brick wall. He managed to peek at ALL OF THE TILES WHILE WE WERE DISTRACTED IN LAUGHING! Okabe-kun then went over to Kurisu-chan but not before whispering something to me as he passed by,

"Nice distraction there, have I proved myself a 'resourceful' person" he said in a soft voice while a smug grin was present on his face.

"Not bad Okabe-kun, not bad at all" I answered in good faith. That was indeed some trick he had pulled. I then suddenly found the urge to go to Daru-kun and watch what he was doing. I then went over to where Daru-kun was playing his galge to do just that.

**Daru POV**

I had been completely immersed in my galge yet again. This particular heroine was giving me a hard time in finding out what events triggered her flags. I then heard Yuki-san's laughter. Sneaking a glance towards her direction, I saw that she was facing the area where Makise-shi, Okarin and Mayushii were. 'Okarin must've been cheating again' I assumed, well more like expect that it was really the case. I then returned to my galge. Galges are what true otaku play! That was my belief.

Wait a minute, Yuki-san's here! 'Do you really want to present yourself to her as some loser otaku who'd waste away the day in front of a PC screen?' I found myself asking that question inwardly. Why was it that I could act totally otaku in nature in front of anyone, even Faris who I was a big fan of, but found myself trying to be the best I could if it were Yuki-san? Even when we were only online contacts, I still wanted to appear as appealing as I could be to her.

So this is what it's like to have those so-called "Existential crisis" thoughts float around in your head. I suddenly lost the will to continue playing and found myself staring at my laptop screen. I was in such a trance that I didn't even hear the sound of footsteps approaching my location.

"Eh? 'Banzai! School life'* right? I've played that game too. Galges can be fun even for girls you know! There's even an otome route especially for girls with the heroines gender-swapped into males! You've got nice taste Daru-kun." Yuki-san had approached me and patted me on the back. It felt nice…. Yuki-san?!

I slowly turned my head to meet Yuki-san's beautiful smile. I felt a bit of heat in my cheeks, most likely due to the fact that she had just patted me on the back. I also smiled at her. If I wasn't mistaken, it would seem she herself had a faint trace of a blush as well. We found ourselves staring at each other, lost in our own world. That was until reality had to be a dick and ruin the moment.

**Okabe POV**

'What's this? Super Hacka and Yuki-san in such a situation?' I found myself smirking at the sight. Kurisu and Mayuri were all smirking as well. I decided to mess with the lovebirds-to-be a bit.

"A-Ahem." I cleared my throat loudly as I had managed to go near the two completely unnoticed due to their trance-like state.

Both Yuki-san and Daru turned to face me while blushing a degree of red that would put tomatoes to shame.

_**Towards the hotel dining area, 12:05 AM, **_**Kurisu POV**

We were on our way towards the complimentary hotel lunch buffet which was in the dining, Yuki-san included. Apparently, Yuki-san was also staying here in the same hotel for the duration of her stay here in Los Angeles, being a floor below my and Okabe's rooms. That made it possible for us to hang out with Yuki-san easier. Hashida-san facepalmed for not knowing, if he had known, they could've just had the meet-up here at the dining area during the breakfast period of the day. Yuki-san after learning from Hashida-san his realization, just giggled in response.

"Christina, let's occupy the table over there, it can fit five people" Okabe gestured at the circular table that had seats for six.

"Okabe, one of these days I am gonna sit you down and we're going have a very long talk about that –tina suffix that you stubbornly keep on adding to my name, it's Ku-ri-su!" I snapped back at him in my best attempt to feign annoyance. Truthfully, I was beginning to like the fact that he kept on calling me "Christina*", it made me feel special that he would spice up my name in the manner that he did. Don't get me wrong! It's just a bit though, and I would not admit that openly for as long as I could.

"Oh come on Kurisu-chan! I think it's cute, I think it suits you." Yuki-san chimed in.

"See that Christina?" I shot Okabe a glare as part of my "annoyance" façade.

"Even Yuki-san agrees, everyone in favor of calling Kurisu as 'Christina', raise their hand!" Okabe immediately shot his right hand up in the air. I looked around the table since we were already seated. Okabe, Yuki-san, and Hashida-san all had their hands up. Hashida-san had a look on his face that spelled out "You didn't stop Okarin, your boyfriend, from embarrassing me and Yuki-san earlier, so here's some payback". I turned to Mayuri with hope, and that hope was quickly flushed down the toilet as Mayuri also shot her hand in the air. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine guys, do what you want." I said on while taking a sour tone in my voice.

"Kurisu we were only teasing you, you know that we all love you right?" Okabe said apologetically. I lightened up a bit, and the five of us shared a hearty laugh. Okabe could really be smooth at times.

**Normal POV**

Lunch had been great for the group. The five of them talked about numerous things. The members of the Future Gadget lab were pleased to know that Yuki Amane also resided in Akihabara. The world really is a small place. As Okabe would say, "This most likely is indeed, the choice of Steins;Gate."

_**Daru and Okabe's hotel room 11:30 PM**_ **Okabe POV**

Super Hacka was already sleeping. He has a huge grin on his slumber-induced face. 'Dreaming about Yuki-san are we, Daru?' I snickered at the thought. I lay on my bed while holding a gift-wrapped box in my hands. It had a violet-colored ribbon tied on it. Kurisu's birthday is tomorrow and I had bought her gift as early as 2 months ago. I watched the clock on the side table slowly change its displayed was now "11:34". July 25 needed to come faster. I go out of my room. Present in hand.

_**Mayuri and Kurisu's hotel room, July 25, 2012, 12:01 AM**_ **Kurisu POV**

"Happy birthday to me." I greeted myself silently. Mayuri was still asleep and I didn't want to wake her. I carefully go out of the room. Okabe and I then met eyes with each other. Silence ensued.

"Happy Birthday, Kurisu." he greeted me with a big goofy smile on his face. His hands were behind his back. 'He got me a present' I thought.

"T-thanks….. Okabe" I blush while thanking him. He handed me a rectangular box.

"I ho-hope you like it." Okabe stuttered a bit. I invite him to my hotel room. There I opened my gift. It was something I completely didn't expect.

"O-Okabe?! You got this for me?" In my hand I held a brilliant gold necklace with a shiny locket at its end. Inside was a picture of me and Okabe. I teared up a bit.

"Glad you liked it" was Okabe's simple response. I then hugged him and he hugged me back. It was only the two of us past midnight. We enjoyed the company of each other as we waited for the sun to rise. This was hands down, my best birthday so far.

**Normal POV**

With the date of Kurisu's birthday, comes another year of her life that she could spend with Okabe and the rest.

-Chapter 7 END-

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading. See you next chap. Reviews good or bad are welcome. A boy,a girl and their reunion might be delayed.**

***Banzai! School life - my own invented galge**

***Christina - you're not a Steins;Gate fan if you don't know this.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Engurishu Desu, Act 5

**A/N: Eighth chapter. Enjoy!**** And "Tanjoubi Omedetou" is happy birthday.**

**Notes:**

" " – **a term in-universe, also used when a character is talking**

' ' – **character is thinking**

*** - has an explanation for the term at the bottom of the fanfic chapter.**

**^ ^- Okabe or any character is speaking English/Engrish XD **

**(Example of the above note:**

"**I am Mad Scientist" – Japanese, what he's saying if we had audio is "Boku ga Mad Kagaku-sha"**

"**^I am Mad Scientist^" – English, or in Okabe's case, Engrish.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Steins;Gate and its characters, If I did, The Future Gadget Lab would be expanded.**

**STEINS;FATE**

Chapter 8 – Engurishu Desu, Act 5. Tanjoubi Omedetou Kurisu! Part 1

* * *

**Previously on Steins;Fate**

_**Normal POV**_

_With the date of Kurisu's birthday, comes another year of her life that she could spend with Okabe and the rest._

* * *

_**Mayuri and Kurisu's hotel room, 3 days before the Puzzle Convention, July 25, 2012, 6:00 AM**_ **Okabe POV**

The hours had passed by; neither I nor Kurisu paying heed to the flow of time that had drifted by. We were both seated on the room's couch, gazing towards the window.

"Okabe…"

"What is it Kurisu?" I responded.

"No Christina today? That's pretty nice of you" Kurisu told me with a mischievous grin plastered on her face. Sometimes it's nice not to quarrel over petty things all the time.

"Well, just for today. It's your birthday after all, and I think that's not what you were gonna say to me" I answered with a smile.

"I sometimes wonder…"

"Wonder about what Kurisu?"

"What did you see in me? There are tons of o-other girls who are prettier, and aren't the type to be la-labeled as 'nerdy' like I am called sometimes. I do-don't know why you wou-" I stopped Kurisu right there by pulling her close to me into a hug. She reciprocated the gesture by putting her hands around me.

"With the confident aura that surrounds you most of the time, I didn't expect to hear you doubt yourself like this." I whispered to her ear, amidst the hug.

"It's not like I'm faultless either, heck it should be me who's filled with doubt. It's your birthday and you shouldn't think like this. Today should be a happy day for you" I added. I then cupped her face and stared into her deep cerulean eyes. They were a bit moist with tears that threatened to fall. I suddenly felt a pang in my chest. Somehow seeing Kurisu saddened like this made me sad as well.

"Okabe, I…" was all she could say. I then leaned forward to plant a kiss on her forehead. Both of us sported a faint blush. We then returned to gazing at the hotel's window, Kurisu leaning on my shoulder while I wrapped my arm around her.

"Kurisu-chan, Tutturu! Happy birthday!" both of us were startled a bit, we turned our heads to look at the direction of the greeter's voice. Mayuri was smiling and held both her hands behind her back. 'Must be her present' I deduced.

_**Mayuri and Kurisu's hotel room, 6:40 AM**_ **Kurisu POV**

"Thanks, Mayuri" I flashed a smile at her. This was turning out to be a pretty good day, save for my little negativity a few minutes ago.

"Oh and I have a gift for you Kurisu-chan, hope you like it" Mayuri held out to me an intricately hand-woven jacket. Mayuri must've taken a long time to make this. It was a sight to behold.

"Thank you very much Mayuri, I love it!" I smiled at her gratefully. The three of us then had nothing much to do since it was still early in the morning, so we set out to Okabe and Hashida-san's room to check on our resident otaku.

_**Okabe and Itaru's hotel room, 7:05 AM**_ **Okabe POV**

"Super Hacka! Rise and shi-" I was brought to a halt when the three of us were met with an empty room.

"Hashida-san's already up?" Kurisu turned to face my while asking.

"Well the last I saw of him was around midnight. Kurisu, maybe he left while we both were in your and Mayuri's room." I answered.

"Maybe Daru-kun went to Yuki-san's room downstairs. Mayushii has a feeling that those two are together." Mayuri beamed. What Mayuri said made sense. If there's anyone who Daru would be with that was nearby and not among us currently present, it was Yuki Amane.

The three of us exited the room, and proceeded to the floor below the one where our rooms were situated at. We did not expect to see what was in front of us though.

_**Yuki Amane's room, 7:15 AM**_** Kurisu POV**

When we arrived at the door of Yuki-san's room, we were greeted with quite the sight. Yuki-san and Hashida-san were both asleep on the couch, both in a lying-down position. Yuki-san was placed on top of Hashida. Yuki-san's head rested on Hashida-san's chest, and her arms were wrapped around Hashida-san, who also had his arms wrapped around her. Both were smiling widely in their sleep.

Mayuri, Okabe and I stared at each other. Suddenly, we all felt the urge to burst in laughter. I held in the laughter though, so that the lovebirds wouldn't be woken up. Okabe and Mayuri must've thought the same since they controlled their own laughter as well.

"Okabe, do what you do best." I urged Okabe to wake them up; I was feeling a bit mischievous today.

"Kurisu, the ramifications that Hououin Kyouma will face could be catastrophic! If I were to go along with this stunt of yours, I migh-" I gave a quick peck on Okabe's lips causing him to stop his rant. Mayuri just giggled.

"For me please?"

"Oh alright, might as well get this over with." And with that, Okabe conceded.

Okabe then went near the sleeping lovebirds, while Mayuri and I remained near the doorstep.

"FuuuuuAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Normal POV**

The room was filled with the sound of a shrieking woman, "KYAAAAH?!".

**Yuki POV**

""KYAAAAH?!" I shrieked. I quickly got off of Daru-kun and both of us sat ourselves straight. We must've gotten into that kind of position while falling asleep. Both of us were now having a deep scarlet complexion on our faces after such an embarrassing show of ourselves.

Daru-kun came at around 3:10 AM in the morning to discuss Kurisu-chan's birthday gift. We had been talking about her birthday during our online talks, even before the meet-up at Fragrance Café. We got talking about other things, and we then supposedly fell asleep. Little did we know that we would end up in this predicament.

"So the Super Hacka and Miss Hacka are that close now huh?" Okabe snickered at me and Daru with a smug grin on his face.

"Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi-Miss H-Hacka?" I asked while stuttering one too many times. The implications of that nickname were huge.

"From now on that is my nickname for you. You two are bound to be lovebirds anyway so why not?" Okabe replied nonchalantly. Daru-kun and I blushed even more at that.

_**Yuki Amane's room, **_**Normal POV**

After a bit more teasing from Okabe, Mayuri and Kurisu, the five of them decided to hang out in Yuki's room. Itaru and Yuki gave their joint present to Kurisu, the present being a limited edition chemistry set encased in a leather case. Kurisu gave her thanks to the pair and accepted the gift with a smile. Things were indeed, looking good for the birthday celebrant.

The group of five then decided it was time to eat some breakfast, so after dropping by Kurisu and Mayuri's room to drop off the presents, they headed to the dining area. They were greeted by a very familiar face.

"Kyouma! Guys, it's good to see you-nya"

-Chapter 8 END-

* * *

**A/N 2: Short chapter is short. I just wanted to update after so long so forgive the short chapter. And part 2 of Kurisu's birthday will be LONGER, I promise. Reviews are welcome, good, or bad. See you all next chapter**


End file.
